


I'm going to love you

by JUSTplainHate



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stars, beach, kiss, soft, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: Inspired by a song





	I'm going to love you

**I’m going to love you**

 

Julian laid down in his bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Emma, they wanted to be together but they could not as it was against the law, their runes stripped and separated from each other. The thought of separation was saddening, Julian rather die than never see Emma again. He loved her with all his heart, he became her parabatai for a selfish reason but a reason that made them close, he did not want to lose her and be away from her so they became parabatai. It was so she never left his side.

**like I'm gonna lose you**

 

A soft knock at the door, Julian turned his head towards the door and sat up “Who is it?” he asked softly, swinging his legs to the side of his bed. So he fully sat up, the door opened creaking and a figure appeared smiling. He looked up to see Emma her golden hair falling against her shoulders “Hey Emma” Julian said softly looking up at her with a gentle smile. She looked at him and slowly walked over “Hi Jules” she whispered sitting down next to him sighing deeply and leaning her head against his shoulders. Julian smiled wrapping his free hand around her waist.

 

**And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**

 

Julian smiled and leaned in and kisses her cheek softly smiling, a small giggle came from Emma’s mouth blushing deeply “Someone might see” she whispered. Julian shrugged and kissed her cheek again pulling down on her back “I painted the stars on my ceiling to remind myself that I can always find you even if we are apart” Julian stated in a hushed breath looking at Emma smiling “Not even the universe could keep us apart”. Emma smiled and blushed at the brown haired boy's words “You have a way with words Blackthorn” Emma spoke giggling under her breath.

 

**Wherever we are standing**

 

Julian smiled “You a very right Miss Castairs” he spoke in a hushed voice kissing her, a fire burned through them as they kissed. It felt like electricity through their veins. Emma pulled away from a breath, breathing heavily and beating hearts from excitement “We would be dead if someone caught us” Emma breathed smiling looking in Julian’s eyes seeing that they dilated from love. “That is just the exciting part” Julian added as he pushed himself off the bed “Want to come down to the beach?” he asked Emma as he grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulder.

 

**I won't take you for granted**

 

Emma nodded as she grabbed a towel from Julian’s room “I haven’t been there in a few days, got too much work from the clave” she smiled slightly moving her hand up to brush the golden locks out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Emma pulled the creaking door open and made her way down to hallways Julian following closely behind her.

 

**'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**

 

 After some time passed they made it to the beach, the wave s loudly crashed against the shore, the cold morning air wrapping around their legs “It is so beautiful out here” Emma commented walking along the sand “Especially in the morning when it's quiet.” Julian smiled at Emma’s comment seeing the beautiful things in simple forms; Julian liked that about Emma, her caring and fiery personality that blended. When they were together, time seemed to move slowly.


End file.
